Glynda Goodwitch/Affiliation
Affiliation Beacon Academy Glynda Goodwitch is a staff member at Beacon Academy, implied by her speech aboard the airship carrying students to the school. Relationships Professor Ozpin A fellow staff member and the headmaster at Beacon Academy. It is never stated what their relationship is, only that they are acquainted in some way. However, she seems somewhat annoyed at him for wanting to talk to Ruby instead of just sending her home, which was her plan. She also rolls her eyes at him right before he offers Ruby an invitation to go to Beacon, obviously knowing him well enough to know where his conversation was heading. Despite this, she is still a loyal subordinate and respects his decision in allowing Ruby to come to Beacon. James Ironwood Glynda seems to be somewhat acquainted with James, but the status of their relationship is unknown. However, Glynda seems rather annoyed at his presence, greeting him rather sarcastically upon his arrival at Beacon. She did dance with Ironwood at the Beacon Dance, albeit rather reluctantly, as she's seen rolling her eyes when he offers her his hand, although she later smiled as he escort her to the dance floor. She does, however, feel concerned when she found Ironwood staring at the city in the middle of the night and urges him to stop talking about trust "and start showing it" when he admits his worries about Ozpin's approach on things. She reassures him by saying that he is a good person and had always searched for ways to make things right. Ruby Rose Glynda first encountered Ruby Rose after she foiled a robbery of a Dust shop. Glynda came in just in time to save the girl from Roman Torchwick. After a brief but fierce fight with a Dust user named Cinder Fall, Glynda was forced to stop fighting when she had to push Ruby out of harm's way. She later started interrogating her, stating how she put the lives of others in grave danger. However, she showed to be slightly impressed at Ruby's skill and bravery, going as far as to want to send her home with a "pat on the back," which brings joy to Ruby, but this display of affection is short-lived. Immediately after, Glynda continues with, "and a slap on the wrist" and hits the desk in front of Ruby with her crop. While she disagreed about admitting Ruby into Beacon, she bowed to Headmaster Ozpin's wishes. Still, Glynda seems to be rather impressed by Ruby's skills, even for her young age. Jaune Arc Glynda and Professor Ozpin appear to have a difference of opinion concerning Jaune's enrollment. She sees him as unready and not capable of attending a school like Beacon, despite what his transcript said. The conversation could have gone further, but Ozpin was distracted. Weeks later she still seems to have a low opinion of him when, following his practice match with Cardin Winchester, she lectures him on using his Aura efficiently and mockingly says that she wouldn't want him to be "gobbled up" by a Beowolf. Lie Ren Despite never interacting with him directly, Glynda is aware of Ren's impressive skill and feels bad for him when he teams up with Nora Valkyrie, believing the two would not make a good team. Mercury Black Glynda seems to be rather indifferent to Mercury, but ends up rather annoyed with how quickly he jumped into the fight against Pyrrha Nikos, without any prior planning. Category:Affiliation pages